goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas T. Ratchet hits Mr Dallas in his head with a rocket and gets grounded
(Inspired by N Gin's missile incident) At the Chop Shop, Phineas T. Ratchet had a naughty plan. Ratchet: I am going to hit my teacher in the head with a rocket. Hahahahahahahahahaha! But first, I will collect some scrap metal to melt them down for upgrades and build a missile launcher, so I can shoot my teacher in the head with a rocket. Why? Because I want Mr Dallas to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. Ratchet collected some scrap and placed them on the conveyer belt, the Choppers were shredding and chopping some scrap. Ratchet was melting down some scrap to manufacture upgrades, and then he began to build a missile launcher. At last, the missile launcher was complete. Ratchet: There, the missile launcher is complete! Now I can shoot my teacher in the head with a rocket. Then Ratchet went out of the Chop Shop, and took the missile launcher with him on the way to school. Then he got in the classroom where Mr Dallas was teaching. Then Ratchet sat in the seat. Mr Dallas: Okay class, today is your science test. Your science test is on chapters 1 and 2, the Scientific Method, look at your paper. Ratchet was reading a paper, and he was holding the missile launcher. Ratchet: Now's my chance! I am going to hit Dr Dallas in the head with a rocket. Ratchet used the missile launcher and he targeted Mr Dallas's head. Ratchet: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Mr Dallas in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Ratchet launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck Mr Dallas in the head. Mr Dallas started screaming. Mr Dallas: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Mr Dallas collapsed to the floor, and he was dead. Blood spilt all over the floor. Everyone in class gasped. Eric: Oh no! Ratchet shot Mr Dallas in the head with a rocket! Paul: Someone call Principal Eric! Brian: Don't worry, I'll call Principal Eric! Ratchet couldn't help laughing. Ratchet: Hahahahahaha! That was funny! Leopold: Yeah, look at that poor teacher! He's bleeding! Jake: Yeah, that Mr Dallas is the pain in the butt. Owen: He'll keep the rocket in his head for eternity! Hahahahaha! Brian telephoned Principal Eric, while Ratchet, Leopold Slikk, Jake and Owen were laughing. Brian: Hello, Principal Eric! This is Brian. Ratchet has shot Mr Dallas in the head with a rocket! Please come over here right now! Principal Eric: Okay, thanks! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over to see Mr Dallas and give Ratchet a talking to! Then Principal Eric came into the classroom, and he screamed in horror. Principal Eric: AAAAAAAAAARGH! Mr Dallas! Speak to me! Mr Dallas picked himself up, and blood poured all over his face. Mr Dallas was howling like a zombie. Mr Dallas: Brain!!! Brain!!! Principal Eric: Oh no! You're bleeding! How did the rocket get in your head!? Mr Dallas: Brain!!! Braaaaain!!! Ratchet: Hahahahahaha! Funny! Dark Bowser: Yeah, Mr Dallas is acting like a zombie! Mr Dallas: Braaaaaiiiiin!!! Braaaaaiiiiin!!! Ratchet approached Mr Dallas. Ratchet: Don't speak nonsense, you stupid zombie! Dark Bowser handed Ratchet a chair and he hit Dallas on his face, and Mr Dallas fell back to the floor. He was dead. Principal Eric: Oh no! What happened to you!? Did someone hurt you? Mr Dallas couldn't move and he couldn't pick himself up. Then Principal Eric turned angry. Principal Eric: Wait a second, it was Ratchet who played with mini-rockets! I'll have a word with him before I call the ambulance to take Mr Dallas to the hospital! Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Leopold, Jake and Owen kept on laughing. Principal Eric: All right, that's enough, the five of you! Stop laughing right now! (to Ratchet) Ratchet, come to my office right now! Then Principal Eric sent Ratchet to his office, and he started to give Ratchet a talking to. Principal Eric: Ratchet, did you cause the rocket to happen to shoot your own teacher in the head with it? Ratchet: Um, um, um, yes I did! I made a missile launcher at home so I can use it to shoot my teacher in the head with a rocket because I wanted my teacher to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. Principal Eric was furious. Principal Eric: (Scary voice) Ooooooooooooooh! Ratchet, how dare you use a missile launcher to shoot your own teacher in the head with a rocket!? Now Mr Dallas needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! That's it, you're expelled for a month! Go home right now! Then Ratchet went home in disgrace. Then Principal Eric rang the hospital doctor. Principal Eric: Hello! This is Principal Eric, my friend Mr Dallas got hit in the head with a rocket by Phineas T. Ratchet. Please, come and take him to the hospital! Okay! Bye! Then Principal Eric returned to the classroom to see Mr Dallas. Principal Eric: It's okay, Mr Dallas. The ambulance men are going to pick you up. Then two ambulance men came and carried Mr Dallas to the ambulance and carted him to the hospital. (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! Back at the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was furious with her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you hit Mr Dallas in the head with a rocket! Why did you do that? Ha, you know it's very dangerous! Ratchet: I just wanted him to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. I made a missile launcher so I can shoot Mr Dallas in the head with a rocket. Madame Gasket: That's a very naughty thing to do! You can't make Mr Dallas be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series! Now Mr Dallas needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for a month with no computer and no Playstation 4! And for this, I will smash the missile launcher so you will never use it again. Ratchet: Nonononononononononononononononononononononononono! Don't smash the missile launcher. Madame Gasket: Too bad, so sad, give me the missile launcher right now, so you will never use it again. Ratchet did as he was told, and Madame Gasket snatched the missile launcher from him, and she started smashing it to pieces. Ratchet was upset. Ratchet: No, you've just smashed the missile launcher. Madame Gasket: Too bad. Go to your room now! And don't think about going on a computer or Playstation 4, and don't think about playing Crash Bandicoot games for a month! Ratchet went up to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Dallas as Mr Dallas Eric as Eric and Principal Eric Paul as Paul Brian as Brian and Owen Evil Genius/David/Zack as Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) Alan as Dark Bowser Scary voice as Principal Eric's angry voice and Madame Gasket's angry voice Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:Grounded Stuff